kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Script Assassin
Script Assassin is the eighth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the thirty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard runs into a dark alleyway, where he is cornered by Team LilyMu. Gonard summons several robotic puppies. Team LilyMu are able to fight off the robots. Gonard attempts to escape, with Mikey pulling off his boot in the process. Gonard declares that he has been shamed and must retreat to ponder his failure. Guano ends the scene. Guano questions who changed his script, before Ozu arrives and reveals that it was him. Guano objects, but Ozu says that Guano's original script was not very good. Guano is saddened, and the rest of the cast attempt to cheer him up. Mikey advises Guano to give Ozu an ultimatum: either Ozu will stop changing the script or Guano will leave the show. Ozu refuses, prompting Guano to quit the show. Guano is eating his sorrows away when he sees a talk show on television. He calls in to the show and angrily describes his situation. The host is impressed, and invites Guano to appear on the show. Ozu hires a ninja to replace Guano on LilyMu, which the cast are not enthusiastic about. The ninja writes scripts using cryptic language, confusing the cast. Additionally, they discover that one of their characters will be killed off on the next episode of LilyMu. The cast discover that their new director has a history of killing off main characters on shows he writes for. Mikey resolves to fix their situation. Guano appears on television and once again criticizes Ozu's treatment of him. Guano advises the children in the audience to disobey their parents. The cast of LilyMu ask Ozu to stop the ninja from writing one of them off the show. Ozu refuses, and the ninja tells them that he will soon decide which of them will be killed off. Guano's popularity leads to him being offered a regular spot on the talk show he appeared on, which pleases him. Each member of the LilyMu cast attempt to convince the ninja not to write them off. The cast turn on each other after their attempts fail. Guano appears on television, where he is immensely popular among the show's audience. Mikey, Lily, and Mitsuki refuse to talk to each other due to their anger. They discover the next episode's script, and learn that Gonard will be written off. The thought of losing Gonard inspires them to challenge the ninja. However, the filming of Gonard's death scene begins immediately afterward. Mikey is able to save Gonard at the last second, destroying the set in the process and delaying the filming of the scene. The cast decide to get Guano back on the show. Guano is told that the cast of LilyMu would like to have a reunion with him, which pleases him. The LilyMu cast attempt to delay the filming of the next episode. Ozu appears on Guano's talk show, to their mutual surprise. The LilyMu cast continue to stall, but the ninja realizes what they are doing. He summons a band of ninjas to force the cast to resume filming. The talk show host attempts to get Ozu and Guano to reconcile. The filming of the LilyMu episode finally continues, with the cast still attempting to stall the scene. Under pressure from the host and the audience, Guano and Ozu tearfully reunite and apologize. Gonard's death scene is being filmed, with the cast powerless to stop it. Fortunately, Ozu and Guano arrive and inform the ninja that he is fired. The ninja attempts to fight back, but is forcibly expelled. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard being forced to eat dog food, as Guano intended. Gonard is targeted by his own robot dogs and is defeated. Trivia * This episode is one of the few in which Ozu has openly acknowledged that Guano is his son. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2